


Burnout Prince

by slotumn



Series: Wherever the Wind May Take Us [16]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Camaraderie, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: King of Unification and the Savage Mockingbird having a chat like old comrades do.A.K.A. Claude ends up at Yuri's doorsteps for the one last clue required to find that cure.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & Claude von Riegan, lysithea/claude (background)
Series: Wherever the Wind May Take Us [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Burnout Prince

"Ah, I was wondering when that would hit."

He glanced at the lavender-haired man. 

"What would hit?"

"The burnout, life crisis, whatever you call it. Smart kids like you usually have at least one moment in their lives where they look at everything and go, what the hell am I doing with my life, I can't do this anymore, then abscond."

"Must mean you went through something like this, too."

"That's how I ran away from home."

"What did you do after that?" 

Yuri shrugged. 

"I guess some people would call it soul-searching, but it was mostly doing what I had to do to get by. There's no set formula for survival. Or life in general. Gotta adapt."

Silence. 

"So, do you have information on where I can find this Morfisian alchemist?" 

"No shit I do."

"Alright, call the price."

The underground lord let out a very long "Hmmmm."

"You're doing this for the love of your life, yeah? That's not something money can buy."

"I heard."

Claude felt an uncomfortable piercing gaze-- the kind he often gave others while trying to figure out their weaknesses. 

When it finally stopped, Yuri dug through a cabinet behind him and pulled out a map. 

"For old time's sake, I won't charge you any money," he said, waving it around like a bait for fish. "But,"

"But?"

"I need your promise that wherever you go after saving that lady love of yours-- you're going to keep helping out people in need however you can."

"I can say I will, but you know there's no way to guarantee I'll keep it."

"Yeah, I don't. I'm taking a gamble and betting on your goodwill and wide-eyed idealism."

A short, surprised laugh came out of Claude's throat. 

"Me? Wide-eyed? First time I've heard that one."

"For whatever definition of wide-eyed, that is. I don't know, maybe we've got different perspectives on that one," the other man said, quite nonchalant as usual. "So do I have your word or not?"

"Alright, you got it. I, Claude von Riegan, cross my heart and solemnly vow to not turn a blind eye and help the less fortunate whenever I can, et cetera cetera."

The map dropped into his hands. 

"Go now. And good luck."

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking love Yuri, and I thought these two's dynamics would be fun to explore. 
> 
> And with how I tend to write Claude, I think Yuri turned out to be sort of a more mature/realistic foil to him in this piece. 
> 
> I don't think these two would actually become close friends, but I feel like they'd still have a sense of camaderie between them that leads to things like this.


End file.
